Finally Returned
by Maiyay
Summary: It's been a long endless summer break, and now returning back for fall, Jimmy Hopkins, King Of The School walks in through these rebellious gates called, Bullworth. Pete knows it's time to convey how he really feels about his friend. He only hopes he feels the same. OOC Jimmy x Pete Male Slash Yaoi Lemons Gay


_**So... An old fan badgered my pms so I'm reviving an old bully fanfiction... Lol it's cringy and so OOC but I'll gladly put it back up if you guys really want it. Regardless if you give me reviews or not, I'll continue it for that one fan that reached out to me. Welp, let's get to it.**_

Chapter 1

The short bus ride to Bullworth surprisingly was peaceful. Given that he was the only student riding the bus, Jimmy almost fell asleep. His tired eyes espied a familiar road approaching. Pleasant and unpleasant memories engulfed his mind and he sighed. He went to stretch his legs and realized the longer the length he now had.

Over the course of summer break, his growth spurt kicked in. And being his grandparents were farmers, his body had become more defined from all that hard labor. He was broader everything. He went from 5'1 to 5'11. His frame had gotten wider and broad and his skin turned a slightly darker shade of olive. While his uniform hugged his legs snugly.

"Damn. Sometimes I forget?" He said.

His now longer fingers rubbed his buzz-cut scalp and a yawn followed after. He laid his head back and began reminiscing on last year's events. A brief recap of watching Gary Smith being taken to Happy Volts Asylum roamed about in his mind.

"Serves him right. That dude needs some help. He's frickin' mental." He said to no one.

Jimmy was glad those days were over and now… he ruled the school. He found it funny, the very title Gary wanted ended up being his. Jimmy wasn't one for trying to control other people. Neither did he want to play politics. He only gave what people had coming to them. That was his motto.

Guess Karma had a different plan. Another memory of Dr. Crabblesnitch flooded his mind and the principal assigning him and Petey over the school to try and clean up the mess. And somehow make Bullworth Academy as firm and decent as humanly possible.

Speaking of Petey, he's probably running away from bullies again, he thought. Jimmy sighed and wondered why Pete was so scrawny and wimpy. Even the nerds have the decency to fight back. Then again, not everyone can be as daring as others. Jimmy came to the realization that he was the only defense Petey had, but it was hard for him to keep track of him when Gary was on the scene. But since Gary was out of the picture it'd be an easier year.

...

In the school bathroom, Petey stared at himself in the water-stained mirror smiling and trying to encourage himself. The smell from urine and the occasional fly that flew back and forth wasn't really… empowering. Despite that, Petey hit his chest hard with his fist and coughed.

"Ow." He said.

Guess he hit it too hard.

"Okay Pete," He straightened out his shirt. "You gotta stop being a wimp. This is a new year. A new semester. This is your year." He said, hyping himself up.

Once he felt encouraged enough, he left the bathroom and made his way down the hallway, as he downcast his eyes. He sighed quietly, sometimes he wished he was a bit braver and less shy. It was awfully troublesome for him in most cases. He might be the new head boy, but that didn't change anything much about how the student body treated him. If it wasn't for Jimmy, he'd still be getting wedgies and thrown in the dumpsters.

Size 9 shoes stopped in front of his first-class, English, and he looked inside seeing his peers. Pete looked down once again feeling anxiety take over. Why was it so hard for him to get used to people his own age, let alone introduce himself? He took a deep breath, exhaled, and walked inside and found a seat near no one and sat down. The usual protocol.

...

Jimmy couldn't wait to see how much Petey's grown. Why? Because he wanted to see if he manned up a bit. He sighed again at that thought and to himself he said: "Nah, probably still shy and timid like usual." He guessed he didn't mind, it was kinda fun sticking up for him so Pete owed Jimmy. Though, Jimmy always refused the offer and said 'were friends.'

His mind drifted off to thoughts thinking if Pete had a girlfriend.

"He'd definitely need help on that," Jimmy said with a snort.

...

Pete sat in the back of the class like normally, tapping his pencil on the desk to pass time knowing it wasn't helping very much. He turned his interest outside the window and started thinking that Jimmy must've changed a lot more than he did. He looks back at his peers and says to himself, "Though everyone has."

...

While the bus was passing through New Coventry Jimmy saw the approaching sign "Old Bullworth Vale", indicating he was getting closer to the campus. "It's about time." he thought. In the meantime, he was making sure he had everything to log around to get to the boy's dorm. For some dumb reason, he was glad he was coming back to Bullworth but had no idea why. Maybe it was the new adventures awaiting?

...

Pete glanced around noticing that the classroom was filling up and that people were sitting next to him. He got really nervous and his anxiety began to kick in, but Angie, a geeky looking girl smiled and waved towards him. The kind gesture calmed Pete down and he waved back shyly with a slight blush.

...

Without further ado, Jimmy Hopkins, King of the School, finally arrived at Bullworth Academy. Footsteps in motion, he walked past the gate with nostalgia in his chest, breathing in Edna's bad cooking that filled the whole campus except the football field of course. That just smelled like sweat and jockstraps. Ugh, at least there was fruit to munch on and water from the fountain to wash down. Jimmy's left hand connected to the door to the boy's dorm and he entered.

"Still smells the same," Jimmy walked into his old dorm room and placed his bags on the ground. "Pretty damn disgusting."

All of the leaders of the clique's precious items were hanging on his wall, symbolizing he ruled them all. Jimmy couldn't believe how crazy those two years were. Completely unbelievable how he lived through that. Then, at that moment, the unpleasant memory of Zoe and Kirby kissing on the pier engulfed his mind. Instantly, he closed his eyes and squeezed his fist.

"No need to dwell on the past. Doesn't matter anymore." Jimmy said aloud to no one and proceeded to change into his Senior Year uniform; a grey vest that went over a white short-sleeved white polo shirt while beige slacks and cheap dress shoes danced down the rest of his long body.

...

Finally, the school bell rang and Ms. Philips, a sub for this class stood up from her desk and started explaining to the class what they would be doing this year. Pete continued to look out the window, English wasn't his strongest subject and well, it bored him also. His thoughts drifted off to Jimmy again wondering if they had classes together. That would be amazing to have someone to talk to and know. He honestly wanted Jimmy around a lot because of his crush on him. Ever since the "male stripper statement," he knew he liked Jimmy. What an interesting turn of events…

…

As Jimmy makes his way to the school building, he's greeted by the theatre maniac, Trent Northwick. "Wow, no acne on his forehead anymore." he thought.

"What's the dealio dude?" Trent asked as a smirk on lips raised.

"Just heading off to English class," Jimmy pulled out a piece of paper. "Got a slip saying it was the bus's fault since I'm already late as it is."

"Oh, too bad I got English for 2nd period, we could've hung out," Trent said a little disappointed.

"Well, see you later," Jimmy said and Trent replied with a knowing nod.

With that as his last words, Jimmy past Northwick and opened the door to the school building and entered the establishment. Everything remained the same, just as he remembered.

"Hey!" A deep-toned man said, and Jimmy locked eyes with the blob of flesh that voice belonged to.

In confidence, Jimmy pulled out his slip and raised his hand in the out in the air. The prefect and his posse walked away in defeat. A sigh escaped Jimmy's lips and he put the slip back in his pocket.

"Same old Bullworth." He stated as he walked to his first class, English.

"I'm glad you could join us, James," said Ms. Philips.

As soon as she said his name, everyone's eyes widened and smiled widely. Jimmy sighed, he was going to be a celebrity at Lunch period. No rest for the wicked, right?

Pete looked over at Jimmy awestruck and utterly speechless. Jimmy looked completely different. His poor little heart couldn't handle it. His heart stopped, then re-beat again rapidly. He could barely hold himself together. "Jimmy's appearance changed so much,'' he thought.

For the first time, Pete didn't want the other to notice him. He sank down in his seat trying to hide. "Jimmy is so...hot,' he thought. He couldn't believe that Jimmy grew and he looked a lot bulkier than usual. Not to say that was a bad thing. He wasn't necessarily extremely buff but he was lean and more defined.

Pete peeked at Jimmy again, to analyze how defined Jimmy was. As per usual, Jimmy's gaze read annoyed. He knew Jimmy wasn't one for attention. He liked being in the shadows and away from the crowd. Now, he wasn't as much as a loner as Petey, but it was "balanced".

Pete immediately bowed his head and stared at the desk biting his lip. "Please don't recognize me," he thought. Pete wasn't ready to interact with the apple of his eye. Then again, why would he think that Jimmy would want to talk to him?

He had popularity. He had all the women, the fame and the money. Basically everything anyone could ever want.

"It seems that the only seat available, is the one beside Angie," said Ms. Philips.

Pete's heart began to race. To his horror, Jimmy walked down the line near him and he closed his eyes. Begging God to not let Jimmy recognize him. For the seat beside Angie, was right behind him. Every agonizing step Jimmy took, Pete's heart pounded harder and harder in his chest. It didn't help the sweat on his forehead formed like raindrops and rain down both sides of his temples. "Help," Pete thought.

Luckily, Jimmy arrived at his new seat for the rest of the semester not noticing the nervous classmate in front of him. He had better things on his mind to wonder who the wimp with the sweaty temples was. He just wanted this class to be over with.

"Okay class," Ms. Phillips said while connecting her hands in front of her skirt. "I'll be taking over this class for today. Mr. Galloway, unfortunately, hasn't been feeling well."

"Is that a ring on your finger?" The smirking redhead, Christy, queen of gossip asked.

"Why yes," said Ms. Philips.

All of the girls started giggling while some guys who were smitten for Ms. Philips started to sulk. "For today's assignment, please write seven words for the following letters: T, E, L, L, J, I, M, M, Y, Y, O, U, R, F, E, E, L, I, N, G, and S. You have all of class to complete this task."

Pete stared at her in shock. How did she know? Better yet, he couldn't tell Jimmy, the King of The School how he felt about him. What if he rejected him? It would be awkward and he'd be all alone again. Besides weren't Jimmy and Zoe together or something?

Pete's brown eyes looked behind with his peripheral vision. Long slim fingers that belonged to his crush wrote down the letters Ms. Philips had recited. He couldn't tell what Jimmy was thinking. The look of confusion sat on his handsome features and it discouraged Pete to convey his feelings… But then again, he didn't want to grow up later in his life remembering how much of a wuss he was not telling his crush how he felt. Besides weren't friends supposed, to be honest, and tell each other everything, including liking the other in a different way?

"Maybe… it's time to tell him how I feel." Pete whispered courageously.

Jimmy merely rolled his eyes. Someone in the class liked him? He wasn't surprised. Jimmy was really flattered but also curious. He eagerly wanted to find out who Ms. Phillips so blatantly tried to encourage. One might say he was excited, but he restrained himself from smiling.

As the boss of the school, you had to show a certain profile symbolizing "You know what I'm capable of doing to your face". Unbeknownst to him, a certain brown-eyed boy had been staring at him for the last 60 seconds. When Jimmy lifted his browns eyes up, he found himself staring back into determined brown eyes. Those same determined brown eyes immediately shift away from his gaze. And from behind, the ears on this guy turned dark pink.

This was it, Pete was going to tell Jimmy. He had too, it was now or never. Pete gulped, scooted his chair out and stood up. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The already racing heart of this adolescent continued to race and beat so hard, he could barely breathe properly. The pulse on his wrist made him feel sensation run from there to his phalanges.

He turned to look at Jimmy, and an unusual tension started to stir in the pit of his stomach. "Say it...just say it," he thought. Pete opened his mouth...but the words he wanted to say didn't come out. Instead, they were replaced with "Hi..." Before Jimmy could answer, "Are you both finished?" said Ms. Philips.

Pete mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid!? They were in the middle of class if anything he wanted this to be a private, not a public matter. Pete nodded and quickly sat back in his seat.

"If you two are finished, you may leave if you wish?" Ms. Philips said.

Everyone else groaned at how fast Pete and Jimmy finished their "work". If you ask Pete, that 'work' was a complete give away for rumors and gossip to start. At least no one knew who it was referring to… he hoped.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Jimmy said standing up from his seat and leaving the room within a blink of an eye.

"Hey! Jimmy...wait for me!" Pete said grabbing his stuff and running after his crush.

From where Pete stood, Jimmy had walked all the way to the bridge on the second level above the entrance of the building. He raced towards him and saw Jimmy turned around and stared at him. Pete's legs stopped moving and his feet were glued to the ground. The things this guy does to him, both make him aggravated but also, very happy.

"You need something?" Jimmy asked nonchalantly.

Pete stood before him and looked away. "I was wondering if you and I could talk or something."

What Pete really meant by 'talk' he meant Jimmy talk, and he listen to Jimmy.

"Do I even know-wait a minute...Pete?" Jimmy said wiping his eyes and blinking a few times.

"Y-yeah..." Pete replied, rubbing his neck shyly.

"Wow, you don't look any different. Been eating your greens huh?" Jimmy said wrapping his arm around his good old pal Pete's neck.

Pete blushed slightly at the contact and said, "Thanks...I never change heh. Y-yeah I have been. You've changed so much."

"Not really," Jimmy sighed.

"You'd fit in with the jocks," Pete said.

"Pfft. Don't compare me to those roid monkeys. I'm Jimmy Hopkins. I got some brains. The only thing that's changed is my growth spurt," Jimmy snorted and smirked. "Speaking of growth, I just realized how far I had to bend down to you."

Jimmy chuckled at his realization of Pete being a shrimp to him. A scrawny one at that.

Pete laughed slightly and said with hesitation "Jimmy...you know those words "Tell Jimmy Your Feelings". Who do you think it was?"

"Ugh, I don't wanna talk about that now. I just got back and romance is the last thing I wanna think about. But I'll keep you up to date." Jimmy said sloppily smiling at Pete.

Pete gulped and whispered," I...It's...I like you."

"Huh? What'd you say, Pete? Ah doesn't matter, come with me to my locker." Jimmy said walking away from Pete with his hands in his pockets.

Pete frowned with his heart completely crushed. He had enough, he wanted to tell the other, he wanted it off his chest. Pete exerts his voice and said, "I love you-"

"Really?" Angie said popping up out of nowhere smiling so bright.

Jimmy takes it upon himself to give his friend some privacy so he continues to walk away smiling to himself. "It's about time you grew some balls."

Pete looks over at Angie mumbling, "Um" every three seconds he feels his anxiety take over. He for sure found himself in an awkward position. His words went to the wrong person. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lead her on either. Why does the truth have to be so hard sometimes?

"Did you want to hang out after school and do homework together?" Angie said twirling her fingers in her braid.

Pete could tell that was her signature trick to lure in a guy. But at the same time, he accidentally confessed to her. Pete gulped and looked down.

"No I don't." he said then walked away.

Both Jimmy and Angie's left eye twitches in utter lostness. Angie murmured a gentle "okay" and walked herself. Meanwhile Jimmy clenched his fists in annoyance. He couldn't believe Pete blew up his chance with Angie. Sure she wasn't as good-looking as others but she was average and a cheerleader.

Sometimes he didn't understand Pete's motives. He seriously needed to get out of that shell he was in and man up. Jimmy's thoughts started reminiscing about how maybe Pete's parent's divorce could've been the reason why he put himself in a shell. Pete had often blamed himself about the divorce when clearly his parents said they thought long and hard about this. Jimmy's eyes widened in recognition. That was it, it was a shield against being hurt by people emotionally.

Jimmy knew what he had to do, and that was to break Pete out of that shell and find him a soul mate. If he didn't… well... The way Pete was going he was going to be alone... and no one should be alone for the rest of their life.

...

Pete wandered out of the school completely and utterly embarrassed. He really didn't want to go back now, he kind of made a fool of himself and told someone he loved them. Even though it was far from true. He needed to get out of here quickly, so he made his way down the street to Old Bullworth Vale. He needed to reflect and recover from that embarrassing blow. Why did the most unlikely things happen to him?

"Yo Pete!" Jimmy said.

"Ahhh!" Pete yelled from being startled.

"Jumpy much?" Jimmy said with a snort.

Pete didn't answer and kept his back turned to Jimmy.

"Where you goin'?" Jimmy said walking closer to Pete.

"Nowhere." Pete said starting to walk away faster than he started with.

"Where's nowhere?" Jimmy asked determined.

"Home." Peter answered monotonically.

"I thought you said going home brings up to much nostalgia?" Jimmy replied inquisitively.

"I don't care right now." Pete said annoyed.

Jimmy sped up his steps and walked beside his friend and asked," Is there something bothering you? It isn't good bottling things up."

Pete suddenly stopped and looked at Jimmy with a hurt expression while Jimmy stood there waiting to hear Pete's thoughts come out.

"Y-you're right...I realized that the g-guy I like probably will never like me." Pete said nervously.

Jimmy surprisingly wasn't surprised Pete liked a guy. He didn't want to agree with Gary but Pete really was a "Femmeboy".

Jimmy was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"How do you know that for sure?" Jimmy said, crossing his arms, staring intensely at Pete.

Pete blushed slightly and looked down. He couldn't bear to look back in Jimmy's entrancing chocolate eyes. Anything but that.

So, he sat on the curb of Old Bullworth Vale and said," I-I don't know. I would never ask him."

Jimmy crouched down in front of Pete in the street with his arms resting on his knees and said:" You need to stop being a wuss Pete."

"It's not my fault..." Pete said defeated.

Jimmy sighs and says," If you really like-?"

"Love," Pete said with a blush on his face.

"Okay then. If you really "love" him you need to break out of that shell you made to protect yourself emotionally."

"But I don't I want to get hurt," Pete replied, making sure his eyes were on the road.

"Sadly life is full of pain, and the more we experience the easier it gets to overcome it. Like if a kid riding his bicycle for the first time with his training wheels off never fell off and hurt themselves, what makes you think a pro skateboarder who slips and hurts himself deal with the pain if he never fell off that bicycle. Besides, rejection is the least of things you should be worrying about," Jimmy turned his clenched fist over Pete's chest. Pete hesitantly looked up. "What you should be doing is working on that confidence and boldness like you did back there with Angie, setting her straight. Well, somewhat. And figure out how your gonna approach him and what your gonna say. But I'm still wondering where that guy was when you said 'I love you'."

Pete looked back down and said, "Well...he was standing in front of me walking away. Jimmy...I-I love you."

"He was? I didn't see him. I guess when I turned my back walking away he was there. Yeah yeah, I love you too even though you're a dork." Jimmy said playfully standing up stretching.

Pete rests his head in his palms.

"Nevermind," Pete said in frustration.

The only real thing Pete could do was kiss him but...that probably wouldn't go so well.

"If you don't fight for him, that means you never even wanted him in the first place. See you later Pete." Jimmy said.

There Jimmy walked away in long strides, with his hands behind his head leaving Pete to his thoughts.

"He's more clueless than I thought. And here I thought when he told about the weed killer incident he was a little dumb...But he is right. I have to let him know how I feel," Pete thought before standing up. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. He turned around and started walking across the bridge to the campus to the cafeteria. For now, the issue with Jimmy would have to be put aside.


End file.
